


Promise

by CrayonWrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Crying, M/M, Scruffshipping, i hope you weren't expecting this ship to go without angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonWrites/pseuds/CrayonWrites





	Promise

"...Do you really have to go?" Ronin was pleading with Dareth. He'd just gotten him back, he couldn't leave now. Please. Please let him stay.

"I... I'm sorry, Rony. I've got to. If I don't show up back in town, people will begin to worry about me." Dareth avoided Ronin's gaze. He looked almost like he was about to cry... Ronin hoped not. Ronin cupped his hands under Dareth's chin and moved his head to look at him.

"I know you'll come back. I'll wait for you. I'll don't care how long I have to, but I'll wait." Dareth let out a shuddering breath and then a low, soft chuckle.

"O-of course you will." Ronin wrapped the shaking Dareth in his arms and held him against his chest. Usually it felt nice, being so close. But now... now it just felt sad. It was a clinging, begging hug. A hug that neither wanted to break. There was the nagging question, the fear that clung to both of their minds. If they broke apart, would they be certain they could be back together again? Neither wanted to separate after what happened to pulled them apart last time. They couldn't be sure that something else wouldn’t happen to wipe them of their memories of each other once more.

Ronin's grip on Dareth tightened, and vice versa. The two were collapsing into each other, holding strong and with determination. Ronin didn't know how long they were like this. He didn't care. He didn't ever want to let go. He didn't want to face being lonely again. It was horrible, living in this house alone and with no one else. He couldn't go back to that. He wouldn't.

He didn't know for certain if they'd see each other again, and so his mind raced with everything he could remember about them being together. He was clinging to what he had left, but it seemed the more he tried to remember the more it became a blur. He could feel himself panicking. He was taking sharp breaths, trying to calm himself. He opened his eyes to take another look at Dareth, and that was when he realized they weren't hugging anymore. Instead, Dareth looked at him with frightened and deeply concerned eyes.

"Rony are you okay?" Ronin was crying. He could feel the tears now. Dammit, why was he crying? He tried to pull himself together, but he couldn't. He was shaking. "Rony-" Dareth was trying desperately to bring him back to reality. "Ro- Ronin." Ronin snapped his attention towards Dareth. "Ronin please. Tell me what's wrong." Dareth had used his name. Not a nickname, his real name. Ronin swallowed and tried to speak.

"I- I don't want- to lose- you-" He choked out between sobs. "N-not- again-" He felt Dareth's arms wrap around him, cradling him. He buried his face in Dareth's shoulder. Ronin scrunched Dareth's shirt into his fists and held onto him for dear life. He felt Dareth rocking them back and forth slowly, trying to calm his hysteria.

"Shhh... I'm here. I'm here and I'll be here always, and I'm not going to leave you ever again." Ronin sniffed. He felt Dareth pull away to wipe the tears from Ronin's face. "I'm not going to leave you." Ronin now wiped his tears from his face himself, and tried to straighten up.

"Y-you promise? You promise you won't leave me like you did last time?" Ronin murmured. He stared into Dareth's eyes. His deep, brown eyes. He remembered getting lost in them. They were like small pools of chocolate that rippled at the slightest movement. They were soft and warm and gentle. But they also seemed... sad. Not just now, but always. They seemed reserved and solemn and hidden. As though someone had placed a thin veil of fog over them so no one could really see inside clearly.

"I promise" Dareth whispered back. When he smiled softly as Ronin, the corners of his eyes crinkled and made him look tired. He was more worn than he let the cameras ever show, and Ronin knew this. He was more tired and older on the inside than he'd ever let on. Ronin lifted his thumb and lightly traced the features on Dareth's face. His dimples, the wrinkles on the corners of his eyes, his smile. Dareth didn't move, but he didn't seem to mind what Ronin was doing.

Slowly, and on pure impulse, Ronin pulled Dareth towards him for a kiss. It was long, and warm, and calming. It was welcoming and friendly and familiar. It was like the two had kissed so many times before, when really it had only been a couple times. They knew each other in ways that neither could really remember. Ronin didn't know how he knew these things about Dareth, and Dareth didn't know how he knew these things about Ronin. They held this embrace for the longest time, no movement, no interruptions, just them.

When they finally and reluctantly pulled apart, Dareth looked back in sorrow. "I'm sorry... I really, really don't want to go, but..." Ronin nodded. The tears on his face were dry now, and he felt that there were no more to be shed at the moment.

"I know... I wish you didn't have to but... I know." They clasped hands and stood up. They had fallen to the floor in their sorrow. Ronin squeezed Dareth's hand before opening the front door. "Please... Please come back soon." Dareth smiled and gave Ronin a small peck on the cheek.

"Of course, you big dummy."


End file.
